A new relationship
by Swirlkat
Summary: This is a one-off smut. First story I've written. Wincest. Graphic wincest. You have been warned. I hope you enjoy it! and it would be great if you R&R!


They were in yet another musky, damp motel room. Sam was researching a case and Dean was stuffing his face, as usual.

"Dean, do you mind not getting food all over the place? You're such a slob."

"Oh is little Sammy bothered by this?" Dean replied as he dropped bits of fried chicken all over the table.

"Dean, do you know how long we are going to be here? This room smells so bad, how do you expect me to concentrate on this case?" Sam retorted.

"Sam quit being such a prick." Dean shot back.

"Fuck you Dean." Sam replied as he put his laptop down and headed for the door.

"I wouldn't mind if you did," Dean mumbled.

Sam turned around. Did he hear wrong, or was Dean just being a jerk.

"What did you say?" Sam said quietly as he walked over to dean.

"I said I wouldn't mind if you did." Dean responded softly, staring directly into Sam's green eyes.

Sam froze. So he didn't hear wrong, that is exactly what Dean said. He could feel a pressure growing in his pants. Sam couldn't help but think about all those times he sat on his own, wishing that Dean knew how he felt, fantasizing about what he and his older brother could do together. Dean scanned Sam with those observant eyes of his and saw that Sam's hardness was growing in his pants. At the sight of his hard little brother, he felt the pressure in his pants grow. Dean looked at Sam's crotch and then at his own. Was this really happening? Could Sam possibly be feeling what he, Dean, thought about for as long as he could remember?

Dean eyed Sam and caught his stare. Sam's face flustered red and he turned his head away in embarrassment. Dean smirked and chuckled to himself. He got up, walked over to Sam and put his hand on his shoulder. Then he leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear,

"Is little Sammy embarrassed that he wants to fuck his older brother?"

A shiver ran up Sam's back and he did not respond.

Suddenly Dean lowered his hand tickling Sam's back moving forward to his stomach, but right when he was about to grab Sam's crotch Sam put his hand onto Dean's.

"Dean, don't do that." Sam whispered.

"But why not Sammy? It's what you want isn't it?" Dean replied biting his lip.

"It is, but I want to try something first." Sam responded and turned about to grab Dean.

He entangled his fingers into Dean hair and kissed him. Dean parted his lips slightly to welcome his brother's tongue into his mouth. Their tongues intertwined. Their bodies were so close to each other they could both feel the heat radiating off of them. Dean now had his hands in Sam's hair and they had their crotches pressed up against each other.

While he still had Sam's tongue in his mouth, Dean walked them over to the bed. He moved his lips away from Sam's and reached down to unbuckle his belt. Instead of doing the same, Same reached over to Dean's crotch and grabbed his bulge. Dean let out a moan of pleasure and thrust onto Sam's hand. He smiled. Slowly, Sam unbuttoned Dean's pants and let them fall to the ground. Dean's erection was evident, and Sam could not believe how big Dean's bulge was. He wondered how great it would feel when Dean was fucking him.

Dean tried to reach for Sam's belt to do the same, but Sam pushed his hand away and said,

"Not yeah Dean, be patient."

Dean took off his shirt in one swift move, and then to Dean's absolute surprise, Sam down on his knees. He roughly pulled Dean's briefs down to his ankles and grabbed his cock at the base. He stroked it slightly and Dean moaned. Sam smiled again. He slowly licked Dean's cock from the base up making sure to get every spot. Then he circled the head of his penis with the tip of his tongue. This sent a shiver up Dean's back. Sam then wrapped his mouth around Dean. He let his cock slide as far as it could go into his mouth. Then he slid it back out until only his head was still in mouth. Sam flicked his tongue across the tip of Dean's dick, and he let out another moan.

"Sammy..." Dean said gently.

In response Sam let Dean's cock slid deeper still into his mouth. Dean, who was about to explode grabbed Sam's hair and started to thrust his hips. Sam looked up and stared into Dean's eyes while he bobbed his head in rhythm with Dean. This drove Dean insane.

"Sam - I'm - going - to - cum" Dean managed to say in-between breaths. He grunted one more time and ejaculated into Sam's mouth.

Dean fell onto his knees and kissed Sam's mouth full of his own cum. They let their tongues intertwine; this time Sam parted his lips to welcome Dean in. Then Sam reached down to unbuckle his own belt. Dean reached for the button on his jeans and quickly undid it. He unzipped Sam's jeans and let them fall. Then he got up to kick of his own shoes and take off his pants completely. Sam got up and did the same. Sam then tore off his own shirt, and tried to put his lips back onto Dean's.

Dean was having none of it. He shoved Sam hard and he fell backwards onto the bed. Sam watched as Dean walked over to grab his bottle of lube and he began to stroke himself. Changing his pace and grunting, moaning, biting his lip. While he jerked himself off he kept eye contact with Dean, who was now slowly approaching him. Once Dean reached the bed he got on top of Sam straddled him. He began licking Sam's chest, going slowly up until he reached his neck. Sam moved his head and whispered into Dean's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you Dean. Fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for days."

Dean was startled; he did not expect Sam to say that. Sam caught him off guard and maneuvered so that Dean was now lying on his back and Sam was the one straddling him. He licked Dean's chest and went up his neck tickling as he went up. Then he lightly nibbled on Dean's ear and whispered "You're gonna be screaming my name Dean."

Dean liked what he was hearing. He grabbed Sam's head and kissed him passionately. Once Dean had let go, Sam immediately sat up and flipped Dean over onto his belly. He reached over for Dean's bottle of lube, and put his head between Dean's legs.

First he blew his breath right at Dean's cock. "Fuck, Sammy." Dean muttered as shivered ran up his spine. Then he spread his ass check apart. He licked Dean's anus and ran his tongue up his crack. Sam squeezed a good amount of lube onto his hands and stuck his pointer finger straight into Dean.

"You like that don't you Dean? You're a bad boy Dean, and I'm going to fuck it right out of you." Sam said as he was thrusting his finger into Dean's ass.

He moved his finger in and out, and soon added a second finger. Soon enough he was at three fingers and Dean could barely breathe. Dean had the bed sheets balled in his fists and his cock was pulsing with heat.

With his fingers still inside of Dean he said, "You ready Dean? I'm going to fucking you like you've never been fucked before." All Dean could do was nod. Sam grabbed the bottle of lube again and squeezed it directly on his cock. He made sure to lube it up completely. Slowly he took his fingers out of Dean and positioned the head of his penis right at Dean's opening. Dean pushed back a little, but Sam merely rubbed the opening with his head. Dean moaned again and said with what breath he had left. "Please Sam, just fuck me already."

With that, Sam grabbed Dean's hips and positioned him on all fours. He knelt right behind Dean and thrust as hard and as deep as he could into Dean and Dean pushed back into Sam. In unison Dean and Sam let out the loudest moan that had ever come out of their mouths.

Sam then grabbed Dean's cock with one hand his hair with the other and began pounding on Dean and pumping his shaft in rhythm. Sam started off slow at first but that did not last long. Soon enough he was fucking Dean so hard and jerking him off so tightly that both of them could barely control the amount of noise they were making.

Soon enough Dean was approaching his second climax; he came onto Sam's hand. Feeling his brother tighten around him at his climax drove Sam off the hook. He said to Dean "I'm going to cum inside of you." And that was exactly what Sam did; he reached his climax and came inside of him.

Dean collapsed onto his belly and lay there panting. Sam rolled over onto his side and they both fell asleep naked wondering what would happen with this new relationship they had just formed.


End file.
